Reaper Return
by REDEADED
Summary: Kid has been gone for 13 years, how will life be like when he returns? What will the love of his life say? I only own the plot and the story! Kid X Maka
1. His Return!

"Why are you always so sure he's coming back?" Soul asked Maka as he finished his burger. Maka worked as a Librarian now that Soul was a Death Scythe.

"I trust him... I love him Soul so I know he'll return safe and sound-"

"Maka it's been almost 13 years now..." Maka looked at her hands that were holding the last bite of the burger. Kid had been gone for a long time on a secret mission that his father sent him on.

"You can't erase a memory Soul..." Maka finished her burger and returned to the library as Soul paid for the lunch.

"SEE YOU LATER MAKA!" he called after as he went back to Lord Death. Maka remembered that day before Kid left.

* * *

_"You'll be on the other side of the planet Kid!" Maka exclaimed which made Kid laugh hard causing her to blush._

_"I'll be back before you know it Maka." he responded holding her hand. She turned even more red now that Kid knew her feelings he took advantage of it and teased her a lot more._

_"Kid... Do you love me like I love you?..." she asked looking at the floor. Kid lifted her face up by her chin and gently kissed her. Maka melted into the kiss and layed against his chest._

_"I have strong feelings for you Maka... But until I get back let's keep it between us ok?" Maka sighed but agreed to his demand._

* * *

_Soul was hurting from the pain of hearing his Meister bawl in her broken heart. Lord Death let Maka know that they had lost all contact with Kid and assumed the worst. Soul tried to calm her but Maka ran home and she hasn't stopped crying since._

_"God dammit Kid! You better not be dead!" Soul laid down trying to forget that Maka was in serious pain but it was going to be a long time before he fell asleep._

* * *

Maka had been listening to her favorite station because it played one of her favorite bands. The radio host asked for requests and got one from someone who sounded familiar: "Play, The End Complete II by Coheed & Cambria please? I know the love of my life loves that album!" Maka was amazed at that remark but merely smiled and went back to work as she listened to one of her favorite songs.

Outside of Town and older Death The Kid, Liz, & Patty were headed towards Death City.

"Hopefully it reminds her of me." Kid commented as he hung up on the radio host.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter and hopefully it get's better you know?

Tell me what you think!

-REDEADED


	2. Maka Time!

"Father!" Kid yelled as he walked into Lord Death's office. "I've come to give you my report!" out of nowhere two giant hands appeared and hugged the crap out of Kid!

"OH SON I MISSED YOU SO MUCH HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Lord Death was giddy and crying at the sight of his son. Kid shoved him off before he could have passed out.

"Father i'm ready to give you the report..." Death sighed and sat down: "Fire away son."

"Devil Joh is dead, as well as Devil Som." Death clapped: "I knew you could do it son! Was the trip as bad as your face says it was?..." Kid looked to the ground trying to forget the past journey.

"I'd like to go home dad..." Death nodded and teleported Kid home through his mirror.

* * *

"It looks as though someone took care of our house while we were away huh?" commented Patty as she picked up her now clean Giraffe from the counter. "Even Mr. Hobbs is clean!" Liz hugged her sister and made her way to the kitchen.  
Someone has also stocked the fridge for some reason..." Kid decided to check everything else before they discovered more unnatural things. Kid made his way into his room and saw an old photo he hadn't seen in quite sometime.  
He picked it up and had the memory flood into his mind...

* * *

_"Since your going Kid let's get a photo together ok?" Maka exclaimed standing in front of a photo booth. Kid grinned and agreed taking two photos._

_The first was a friendly photo and the second was a kiss photo for Maka._

_"I love it!" she busted out giggling which made Kid feel all the more happier. They rode the Ferris wheel together and went home._

* * *

"I haven't had a good book in a while, so i'm headed to the Library ok?" Kid's weapons just waved as he put on a black beanie and left.

Kid made it into town and sat on a bench by a white haired friend to whom he could feel the bad vibes emitting off harshly.

"Hey Kid"

"Hey Soul"

"Did you finally get over your symmetry thing?" Soul questioned pointing to the beanie on Kid's head. Kid chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I've gotten better control of it is all." Soul smirked and then looked back down at the newspaper in his hand.

"She hasn't forgotten you ya know..." Kid closed his eyes at that statement.

"I'm headed to the library so maybe later i'll stop by if I can face her..."

Soul watched Kid walk away and only sighed to himself: "I guess fate isn't bullshit after all huh? So uncool..."

* * *

Kid walked into the library and found a good section of his all time favorites! He grabbed as many as he could and walked to the table to read.

"That's a good collection you've got there" said the person a table down from Kid "Hope you can finish them all in time!"

Kid smiled: "You've got nothing to worry about with me!" the person giggled and put her book down.

"Glad to hear it!" said Maka. Kid looked at her for a while trying to recognize her.

"Um ma'am, can you put your hair in pigtails?" Maka raised an eyebrow but proceeded to do so. Kid saw it, saw her, the love of his life in front of him.

"Uh... Sir why are you crying?" Kid wiped away his tears and smiled a tear eye smile towards her as he took off his beanie revealing his lines of Sanzu. Maka gasped at this sight.

"You still look as beautiful as ever... Maka"

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-REDEADED


	3. Trouble?

Author's Note: I think I should tell you all about how they look...  
Kid: Hair now down his back and the lines of Sanzu are almost about a 3rd around his head.  
Maka: Longer hair with white glasses, she now wears suits for work and you'll see what she dresses on a normal day!  
Liz & Patty: Liz wears a lot more darker colors and ditched the hat. Patty wears more bright colors and is a little bit wilder!  
Black*Star & Tsubaki: They pretty much look the same except Black*Star has longer hair.

* * *

"K-K-Kid?... Is it really you?" Maka whispered as she began to tear up. Kid gave a small smile and took a hold of her hand causing her to jump a little.

"In the flesh my love..." Maka threw herself at Kid and hugged him tightly, his expression went from happy to scared as he fell onto the floor with the love of his life ontop of him.

"I never gave up on you!" she screamed into his chest. Kid gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Maka.

"I'm glad but.." Maka looked at him and his bright red face. "Can we go somewhere else, people are starting to stare!" Maka went just as red and lifted Kid up onto his feet. "So how do you-" Kid was interrupted by a tall man in glasses.  
"I'm sorry sir but you must leave, we don't allow rough housing with our staff. Kid just looked the man, he was tall and built with a nice tan.

"I apologize for my behavior, maybe we can have dinner sometime Maka?" Kid asked but before she could answer the man spoke again:

"I told you to leave" Kid glared at the man darkly. Maka noticed a black line around his eyes getting larger!

"Kid?" Kid reverted back to normal and smiled at her. "See you some other time ok?" Kid waved and left the building.

"That man is not welcomed here any more, he doesn't respect a library like you and me. As a matter of fact I was wondering Maka if you would like to go out-" the man was cut off by a Maka-Chop!

"I QUIT!" she screamed as she stormed out of the library.

* * *

Maka returned to her apartment and took a quick shower trying to forget what just happened except for the part where she held Kid in her arms again. Maka had grown quite a lot since she the early days, she could now give Patty & Tsubaki a run for their money! Maka got out and threw on a black tank top with sweat pants before she layed down to take a nap.

"Kid... I gotta get his number!" she thought as she fell into slumber.

* * *

"Hey big sis? Is Kid gonna come out to eat with us?" Patty asked as Liz layed the pizza out on the counter.

"Maybe later... He's having a moment right now." Patty looked down and hugged herself, Liz hugged her from behind and Patty gave a small smile. In the other room Kid wasn't feeling so well...

Kid was sprawled out across the floor twitching with his eyes completely black except for the gold, he was growling out threats in pain and anger:

"I'll kill you mother FUCKER! ERRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! I will have your soul... I CAN KILL YOU ASSHOLE!" his head shot back as his back arched upwards, his breathing pace started to get faster and faster!  
Kid was about to let out an evil scream until he remembered Maka. Kid slowly reverted back to normal until he ended up laying there staring at the ceiling as tears flowed down his cheeks. He mumbled to himself through the tears:

"Why?... What did we do to deserve those things?..." Liz and Patty went into the room and held their meister tightly as he cried himself to sleep against his weapons.

"Big sis?" Patty quietly spoke with teary eyes "Will Kid ever get better?" Liz's eyes had no feeling in them at all, it was as if she was dead and so she spoke:

"Someday hunny.. Someday he will..."

* * *

It's got you curious huh?

-REDEADED


	4. The Whole Gang!

Author's note: Kid, Liz, and Patty are traumatized if you couldn't tell. Kid was having a PTS moment so to speak when he was spazing on the floor last chapter. Most of Kid's memories will be of the mission so you'll know why their freaking out...

* * *

Kid surprisingly woke up exactly at 8! "Whoa I woke up at 8? What a surprise!" (A/N: I just said that Kid...) he sat up and rubbed his head "Must of had another episode last night..." he got dressed and went downstairs to see both of his weapons in their p.j.'s from a night of movies. He chuckled and began cooking breakfast, as soon as bacon filled the air the two weapons got up and sat at the table ready to eat. "So, what will my two favorite ladies in the whole wide world like to eat?" he asked as he saw them both awake.

"Two waffles, two eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk please." said a half-awake Liz.

"I want double of what big sis wants!" shouted Patty.

"Done and done!" Kid declared giving his weapons good morning kisses on the head.

"Your awfully happy for once, what happened?" questioned Liz but before Kid responded Liz jumped up and shouted: "YOU SAW MAKA DIDN'T YOU?" Kid grinned and nodded.

"I also saw Soul, he looks better and he's a lot taller." Liz blushed lightly and gave Kid a love-hit on the arm. He served his weapons their breakfast and made Patty's into a Giraffe battle arena.

* * *

Maka woke up and decided she would get dressed and go find Kid. She threw on a Megadeth shirt Soul bought her a while back, blue jeans and a black jacket on before leaving her apartment "I guess i'll go to his house first." she said to herself.

By the time everyone was dressed and out the door Maka had appeared at the front door. "Uh... Hi guys?" Liz and Patty tackled her to the floor in happiness! Kid chuckled as he watched the three giggle. "Oh my goodness Maka you look great!"  
Maka giggled and thanked her. "I mean look your taller, longer hair, and damn girl check out those boobs!" Patty gave Maka's breasts a squeeze and smiled at Liz "Soft as a Giraffe sis!" Maka turned red and stood up.

Kid chuckled louder and walked up to Maka: "Would you like to spend the day with us?" "Yes I would!" Kid took her hand and they all walked to the park.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tsubaki called out as the four arrived. "TSUBAKI!" Liz and Patty charged off towards them. "I wonder where Black*Star is?" questioned Maka. Kid on the other hand ducked quickly as a knife whizzed past his head.  
"You've gotten a lot better Black*Star!" Kid called out as the blue haired 'god' poped out in front of them both. "Been a long time Kid, how's it going?" Kid high fived him and talked to him as Maka went up to Soul. "Your not to busy to enjoy a game of basket ball are you?" Soul gave her a grin and thus the game begun!

Kid was getting a little flustered as Soul and Black*Star did an alley-op over him! Maka hugged his arm and comforted him. "Their just excited to play with you guys since your been gone for so long. Kid then snagged the ball and dunked on Black*Star!

The sun was setting and so Soul offered to buy everyone dinner but Black*Star said nah and took Tsubaki's hand as they walked home together. "Their together now?" Kid asked, Maka patted his shoulder "You've been gone a long time Kid."  
"So you guys coming or not?" Soul was getting a little aggravated until Liz hugged him from behind "Come on handsome, show me a good time eh?" Soul blushed but made his way with Liz to a nearby restaurant. Patty took off home yelling something about a big surprise for later? "I guess your coming home with me then." Maka said with a lustful smile. Kid returned the smile and held her as they walked to Maka's place.

* * *

As the night went on Kid and Maka pretty much fell asleep on each other until Maka planted herself facing him on his lap. "Maka?" she thrusted her lips against his and they proceeded to go into full make-out mode! Kid tasted her, for so long he missed this taste and he could not have enough of it! He lifted her up and layed her on the ground as the continued to kiss her and use his hands to explore her body.

* * *

The next morning Kid woke up next to Maka, both were fully clothed and he just looked at her. "The most perfect woman in the world... and she's all mine..."

* * *

Pretty decent chapter eh? I got a few more people to introduce!

-REDEADED


	5. New Job?

Author's Note:

Ed: Is it strange that i'm a guy who loves romance stories and loves writing them yet my buddies would be weirded out by it all? I now know this question made no sense, forgive me...

Kid: Ed can we start the story?

Ed: Yupp let's get it moving...

* * *

Kid and Maka had just awaken and laid down on the floor as they went through the job's in the newspaper.

"I've always wanted to drive" commented Kid as he looked at a delivery service. Maka scoffed and pointed to a spot that said Vacant. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Let's start a library there, what do you think?" Kid smiled at her question and gave her a loving kiss.

"I say, when do we start?"

* * *

Sorry I wanted this to be a short chapter so I can work on the next one!

-REDEADED


	6. The Library Has Arrived!

"Careful Soul!" shouted Maka as Soul was lifting up the wall. He nodded and carefully put it in place. Kid held Maka from behind and spoke in her ear:

"Soon our baby will be born..."

* * *

The had finished the Library in record time! Kid bought everyone burgers and fries as they were headed home, Liz was a little worried as she noticed Kid's fingers beginning to twitch. That was a normal sign of him having an episode.  
Black*Star was playing with Soul until some Ketchup squirted all over Maka's chin! Laughter ensued except for Kid, As his eyes widened her remembered one of the worst parts of the mission... Not being able to help his weapon when she needed him most...

* * *

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kid tried fighting off the men but one knee'd him hard in the gut then kicked him into a wall to which they chained him and Patty._

_"We'll take the tall one for a while ok?" One of the men said with a grin. Liz was tied up and had her mouth taped shut with tears pouring down her cheeks._

_"SHE'S ME WEAPON! GIVE HER BACK OR I SWEAR-!" Kid was silenced with a sharp kick to the jaw. The last thing he heard was Liz's grunts before he fell unconscious..._

_When Kid had awakened her heard Patty crying against her naked sister who just held her. "Liz are you?...!" He was silenced by what was before him. His weapon and best friend Liz was raped, bleeding from her mouth and had a broken jaw._

_Kid ran to her and fixed it as gently as he could. She looked at him with cold dead eyes as if there was no one there anymore and said: "It's ok Kid, we're all together now..." Kid couldn't handle it, he broke down and hugged both of his weapons as he cried his eyes out._

* * *

Back in Death City Kid fell to the cement in horror which freaked out Maka. "Kid you ok?" she asked slowly out stretching her arm towards him.

"I'm so sorry..." he quietly spoke with tears starting to come out. Maka took a step back scared. "Kid?..." Liz nudged her aside and hugged Kid tightly as she sung sweetly to him: "And so castles made of sand melts into the sea, eventually..."

Kid held onto her tightly and slowly stopped crying against her chest.

* * *

"Is he going to be fine?" Maka asked worried as Patty lead Kid into their house.

"He'll be fine, just you wait and see he'll be up and at 'em for tomorrow's first day of work!" Liz assured her. Soul patted Maka's shoulder then looked at Liz:

"Nice pipes back there Liz." she smirked and pumped out her chest: "It's a perfect combination with these perfect tits of mine! They'll work wonders on anyone, maybe later you'll see how too Soul" she blew him a kiss and went inside as he got a small nosebleed.  
Maka let out a loud laugh as Soul blushed. "You two would actually make a pretty good couple if you actually took her out Soul." he smiled at her and made his way home as the hit the light at the end of the street.

* * *

Kid was tossing and turning as he had an episode. In this episode her had a black aura surrounding him and he broke through the chains restraining him and his weapons.

* * *

Sorry but you'll have till next chapter to read this memory! Also the song Liz sang to Kid was "Castles Made Of Sand" by Jimi Hendrix

-REDEADED


	7. First Day Of Work!

Author's Note: I go by Ed and I tend to include myself in my stories so forgive me if I seem to take the spotlight or over do myself. Also there is sex in this chapter so if you no like then again forgive me...

* * *

_Kid was surrounded by a black aura as his hands were slowly turning red, he turned slowly to his weapons and motioned for them to follow. They cautiously walked down the long dark hallway and Kid kicked down the door which on the other side were three people, two men and a woman. "Which one did it?..." Kid asked breathing heavily. Liz pointed to the blonde haired man. "Devil Joh?" he nodded and pulled out a broadsword. "Then your death will ensue..." Joh stood up and darted towards Kid who lifted his hand and grabbed Joh by the throat. "Prepare to die Joh, for hurting my best friend..." Joh looked at him chuckling till Kid snapped his neck, the other two escaped which left Kid to fall unconscious from the power surrounding him._

* * *

Kid woke up after he let out a painful scream. "At least he's dead..." he stood up and put on a shirt only to turn and see Liz in his doorway laughing. "What's so funny Liz?"

"It was very sweet of you to break his neck is all..." Kid scoffed and laughed! "Yet I wake up to you and Patty impaling his jaw into the top of his skull!" Liz laughed along with her meister. "Come on handsome, your woman awaits you at work." Kid looked at the clock and took off running to work!

* * *

"Late on your first day? Never good hunny..." Maka said slightly annoyed but seeing Kid smile at her was all the relaxation she needed. Kid dressed properly and went to go help Maka and his weapons shelf the books in alphabetical order. "Symmetry is key after all!" Maka promised Patty a Giraffe fighting game if she did no harm to the books to which she grinned evilly and nodded. Patty finished one side and cheered only to sneeze and slam into it! It slowly tilted over and fell onto Kid who only could respond with:  
"Dammit..."

After they fixed the whole Library the sun had gone down so they closed up shop and went home. "Kid, spend the night at my place? It's gotten a lot colder..." Liz nudged him and told him to go on. "Don't mind us Kid! I got a date with Soul and Patty has to go see Ed for something!" "Ed?" Maka questioned Patty nodded: "He's an old friend and he takes care of me when my brain get's all hot wired and hyper and all of that crazy shit stuff tacos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maka gave a thumbs up but in her head she was worried for this Ed person."Well i'm all yours for the night then!" Kid said holding her tightly.

* * *

"Liz, how is Kid holding up?" Liz looked at him and smiled: "He's better now that he's with Maka again... Why?" Soul looked into her eyes, her cold nearly dead eyes. "He had an episode again didn't he?..." Liz looked away.

"So what if he did?..." Soul placed his hand ontop of hers. "I just worry is all... He's Lord Death's son and your meister... I worry for all three of you..." Liz looked back at him: "Why Soul?..." he pulled her close and kissed her lips. She looked at him with a little more life in her eyes. "I'm in love with you..."

"ED! CAN I KILL THE TOY?" Patty yelled as she ran up and down the hallways looking for Ed. Ed had long curly hair going past his shoulders and he didn't care what Patty did as long as she didn't break his laptop. "Do whatever you want baby sister!"  
"YAY! PREPARE TO DIE MOTHER FUCKER!"

Maka had Kid pinned to the floor as she kissed and nibled at his neck. "I take it you've been wanting to do this for quite some time huh?" Maka kissed him roughly before responding: "You have no idea." Kid lifted himself up and made out with her while removing their clothing. They sat naked together and stared into each other's eyes, Kid placed his hand on her cheek: "Are you sure your ready to do this?" Maka held his hand and nodded. Every kiss, every stroke, every kiss, every lick was meet with a moan of desire.  
Even though it was a first for both of them they did nothing more then to pleasure they other and not stop till the lost all of their energy. Maka wrapped her legs around Kid as he sucked her nipples, her head was just laying there as she smiled in pleasure. All of a sudden Kid let out a scream of pleasure along with Maka as he exploded inside of her! The two lovers layed in each others arms and fell asleep soundly...

* * *

Loving chapter huh?

-REDEADED


	8. Cooked Flesh!

Ed awoke back to back with Patty under a cover. "Morning little sister... How many Giraffe's did you kill?" Patty turned and nuzzled against his back which caused Ed to chuckle. "Get more sleep sis, we'll get lunch instead..." Ed fell back asleep as him and Patty snored together.

Soul woke up to Liz's breasts in his face, he blushed but scooted his way up to her lips which he kissed gently. "Morning handsome." Liz yawned out before wrapping her arms around him once more. Soul smiled and nuzzled back against her.  
"No early get up for this Death Scythe huh?" he looked at her and responded: "It's my day off actually."

Kid woke up to Maka's light snoring, Kid couldn't believe he lost his virginity to the one he loved. "I'm so glad i'm lucky when i'm around her..." he mumbled as he stroked her cheek. Maka slowly opened her eyes and smiled nuzzling back into Kid's chest.  
"Your better then I thought Kid" he blushed really red but kissed her head and fell back into slumber along with her.

* * *

After everyone woke up they had lunch and meet each other at the gym for some training. Ed was there with a black woman at his side who was cheerful and was eating a Popsicle. "Who's that?" Maka asked pointing at Ed. "That's Ed and Lina, the siblings team." Maka smiled and waved at them. Lina dashed towards Maka and shook her hand quickly! "Maka Albarn hi how are you?" Maka regained her composure then responded with: "Peachy." Ed hugged his sister and gave her a handheld to play with as they did some warm-ups. "So who's the weapon?" Maka asked. "Lina is an M16 and Ed is the meister!" Patty responded with an evil grin, thus the training began!

* * *

"It was a pleasure meeting you Maka!" Lina shouted as her and Ed walked home. Maka waved after them and walked arm in arm with Kid to his house. "I think Soul might be sleeping over as well so don't be surprised ok?" Kid told her, Maka merely nodded and yawned. When they arrived Kid layed her in his bed as he went to go make dinner for them both after she awoke from her short nap. She drempt, it was pleasant and heart-warming for her. A wedding was going on, she was being lead down the aisle by her father. "You look beautiful Maka." Spirit commented with a smile. Maka looked around and saw all her friends, both her parents, teachers, and almost all of Death City there! Kid stood in front of her and before he could say I do, Maka was woken up by Soul blowing an air horn into her room! "You better run Soul!" Liz called from the bottom of the stairs, Soul took off after her laughing as Maka chased them both down with fire in her eyes! Kid laughed and kepted browning the meat as another flashback hit his mind again...

* * *

_"Devil Som, prepare to die" Kid said in a monotone voice which made Som dash for the door. Patty threw herself at the door and landed ontop of Som knocking him over and giving Kid and Liz the chance to shot both of his knee caps! "YOU LITTLE BITCHES ARE GONNA GET IT!" he threatened only to be kicked in the head. "Kid.." Liz whispered "Pull out the knives and pans... Have you ever eaten Devil before?"_

_Som was barely alive by the time Kid was done cooking the lower half of his body. "You little bitches will pay... Just wait till she finds you..." with that Devil Som passed away and left the meister and his weapons to feast on his body. All three of them did nothing but chuckle as they ate at his cooked body._

* * *

Kid served them all steaks and bowed as they all dug in. All he could think of as he took a giant bite out of his steak was the laughter all three of them shared eating away at Som's cooked flesh and how deliciously amazing it tasted on his tongue..

* * *

Eating Devil sounds fucking amazing no?

-REDEADED


	9. Devil Has Shown!

"Wake up you little BRAT!" A woman screamed as she drove another smack from her wooden baseball bat to Kid's head! Kid lifted his head up slowly as he felt the blood run down the side of his face.

"You... Your the third one aren't you?..." she hit him once more knocking him and the chair he was tied to over. "Indeed, I am..." the woman lifted her hood and mask to reveal her pale white face and long flowing blue hair that fell to her waist.

"The Devil Jan..." Kid began to growl until she turned on the other lights revealing Liz bleeding from her face and mouth leaning against a wall, and Patty in her own pool of blood facing the wall.

"Patty... PATTY ARE YOU OKAY?" Kid screamed but Patty made no movements or remarks, she just laid there as still as the dead. Kid unable to hold back his tears looks over to Liz who is making hand signs. "Liz?...!" he catches what the hand signs mean and he snaps free of his restraints! "WHAT?" shouted Jan in agitation! Kid threw a beam of fire from his hands and set himself along with Liz and Patty on fire!

* * *

Meanwhile back in the real world the things Kid had done actually happened in real life as well so Maka woke up to a screaming and laughing Kid who also happened to be on fire!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME BITCH! I'LL EAT YOU JUST AS WE DID TO SOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kid laughed and laughed as he and his weapons staggered out of their rooms and broke through the window landing directly into the pool below. Soul poked his head out the window: "I hope Liz remembers she took off her bra..." Kid pulled out both of his weapons and sat them on the edge of the pool, Liz stood up with Patty and shouted at Kid.

"DID YOU HONESTLY HAVE TO SET US ON FIRE? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT! WHAT FIRST INSTINCT IS TO WAKE US UP USING THE GOD DAMN ELEMENTS? I SWEAR TO-!" Kid hugged both sisters tightly and crying. "I can't lose either one of you... I just couldn't bear it..." Liz sighed out in anger but held her meister tightly because of his caring words. "Besides, your both perfectly symmetrical now!" Liz raised an eyebrow and looked down at her breasts now that they were visible through her now wet shirt it seemed her and Patty were in every way symmetrical. Liz punched him back into the pool and walked up to the room back with Soul covering her chest. "I'll get you a black shirt hunny." Soul acted fast which earned him a loving kiss before falling asleep with his girlfriend once more.

* * *

"That's really all that happened?..." Tsubaki asked the next morning after everyone meet up at Kid's house. "I won't tell you everything but all i've told you so far is about a third of everything..." Kid leaned against Maka still shivering at last night's event.

"I've always wanted to kill and eat a Devil" Black*Star chuckled out with a dark grin. "So let me know when you wanna take her out Kid!" Patty giggled and high fived him!

"What do you think Soul?" Maka asked, Soul just grinned and looked out the window as he remembered the night him and the other Death Scythe's went in to save Kid, Liz, & Patty...

* * *

Next chapter i'm not to sure about but will most likely only be Soul's memory.

-REDEADED


	10. Soul Knew?

_"Hey Soul wake your ass up already!" Soul opened his eyes to see Spirit scolding him. It was the middle of the night and they were headed to an island thus Soul was already annoyed._

_"Spirit dude your acting very uncool right now so piss off." he turned to the side and tried to fall back asleep only to have himself thrown out of the helicopter by Spirit. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Soul said two seconds before hitting the earth._

_"I'm not going to kill you just get the hell out and start moving! Search the other side of the island for Kid's group." Soul popped his neck and nodded. He was sent in by Shinigami-Sama to find Kid, Liz, and Patty, they heard news of two dead Devil's so they thought it could've been Kid._

_"I'll be on the other side alright? Radio me if you come in contact with them." and with that Spirit flew off into the sky._

_"What an asshole..." Soul started walking towards the jungle and caves hoping to see some sort of trail or hear some type of noise, but alas found nothing as he continued on. He pulled out a candy bar and began to eat as his boredom caused hunger._  
_"Maka, I hope your feeling better..." he said to himself, it had been many years and it seemed like all she wanted to do was work and wait for Kid to return. "Breaks over." he stood up and continued his way. Soul didn't expect to be interested on this island but he found a bunch of shells and started to collect them, suddenly he hears a bunch of laughter and screams coming from a cave! Soul dashes towards the cave and makes his way carefully inside. He put's his ear to the door he found and listens close:_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA PATTY THAT'S ALL WRONG! YOU GOTTA EAT TILL HIS BODY IS SYMMETRICAL!" Kid busted down the door and saw the three laughing and eating away at the Devil. "Spirit... I found them... I'll see you then."_  
_Soul looked at the three, they seemed broken and nearly dead inside. He thought to himself: "Oh god... What do I tell Maka?.." Kid turned to soul and laughed out: "HAHA! Hey there white hair fellow! Care to join us for a snack?" Soul grinned and kicked Kid in the face knocking him unconscious as he did to the other two._

_Soul rode the whole ride sitting next to Liz and looking at her as she slept. He was in pain, seeing her covered in blood, clothes torn, it was killing him inside so he decided to take a nap as well._

_As Soul woke up from his nap he found himself outside Death City against a wall alongside Spirit who was attached with a note: 'Dear Soul, please do not follow us again, we must find this last Devil and if we don't we will return on our own ok? -DTK'_  
_Soul rolled his eyes and carried Spirit home: "Your still gonna keep her waiting huh? Asshole..."_

* * *

"Kid, I will help you search for Devil Jan..." Maka looked at Soul, puzzled by his comment. "I'm not doing it for you Kid, I don't wanna look and see Liz in that same state." he whispered to Kid who sighed heavily.

"Fine... Liz, Patty, Soul, Black*Star... Would you like to join me in hunting down Devil Jan?"

* * *

The search begins...

-REDEADED


	11. Come On!

Author's Note: I've been jammin' out to Dragonforce and Slayer so i'm feeling pumped!

* * *

Kid was a bit annoyed at the new guest and his lack of symmetry. "I'm sorry Kid-Sama but time travel doesn't really keep your clothes symmetrical." responded the guest. "Does not matter Julio!" Kid lied. The guest was a man named Julio who traveled through time at Kid's request (Future Kid anyway...) to help find Devil Jan. "Do you know if Ed is still around?" Kid nodded and gave Julio, Ed's number. "Thank you! Anyway Kid-Sama let's get down to business..."

"Alright guys listen up! Julio, Ed, & Lina will be leading the group since they are the only ones familiar with Devil Jan got it?" Kid spoke loudly to make sure everyone heard. "Soul, Maka will be here shortly, her dad needed to speak with her." Soul as if on cue winced, he could already hear Spirit crying. "We know you'll be stronger with her as your meister so I ask you to wait here for her as we move on please?" Soul nodded and stood by the gate looking for his meister.

* * *

"NOT ENOUGH SPOTS!" shouted Kid as Patty flashed him pictures of Giraffes with loads of unequal spots! "Is he still this bad in the future?" Liz asked Ed and Julio, they both just lowered their heads and whistled. "Thought so..." Soul had been pestering Maka about what her dad was talking to her about. "He doesn't want me to get married is all, he wants to keep me his innocent daughter and stuff- WAIT WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS?" Soul laughed hard then side hugged her.  
"'Cause i'm your best friend." he said with his toothy grin. Maka rolled her eyes but smiled and hugged him back. "Well guys you ready for a long adventure?" asked Julio as he pushed aside branches. Everyone was excited until...

"A never ending field that leads to a giant down wards hill?..."

* * *

Geez, one of them is unlucky huh?

-REDEADED


	12. Memories?

Author's Note: Anyone in the story who knows Ed or Julio that is an OC is from the future ok?

* * *

"STOP HUMMING THAT DAMN SONG ED!" shouted Julio as the song Ed had kepted humming got stuck in his head.

"Can't help it! Queen's music is just so damn catchy!" Julio grabbed Ed and pulled him to his face: "If you don't stop you'll be the next one to bite the dust!" Ed nodded and changed his tune.

No one noticed because Kid was sneaky but his eyes kepted changing from Gold and white to Gold and black as the long walk across the giant field kepted reminding him of the first time they went after Devil Jan. Maka felt him get tense every now and then so he was a little worried she would find out, but she never did. After a few hours of walking through the field they finally reach the end! Ed handed everyone a parachute and smiled.

"Are you seriously going to tell us to jump?" asked Liz with a weird-ed expression on. Ed just gave a dark grin, as Kid heard his parachute click together he flew into a memory...

* * *

_"KID THE COPTER IS GOING DOWN! KID! HEY PAY ATTENTION!" Liz was shouting at Kid who held onto anything as tightly as he could! "LIZ! PATTY! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH-!" Kid's safety tore from his hand and he was thrown out of the helicopter! Kid was falling towards the Earth as he looked up at the helicopter containing both of his weapons, all he could hear was someone calling out his name over and over again._

* * *

Back in reality he snapped out of it as he found himself falling! It was Julio who had been calling out to him! Julio caught Kid and pulled the cord before they hit the planet! When everyone landed Kid apologized and began to walk.

Liz hugged him: "The helicopter?" he hugged her tightly and kepted walking. Ed and Julio took a deep breath and slahsed down all the branches blocking the view to a castle! "Ready to kill this bitch?"

* * *

So the boss battles begin! More Slayer and Thrash Metal for me then!

-REDEADED


	13. Raining Blood!

Kid opened the note he found left for him at the front door of the castle: "Hey ass hat! I've got a few guards for you to take care of before you come to face me!" Kid rolled his eyes and tossed the paper aside before walking inside the castle.

* * *

_'Hello kiddies! I'm pretty sure you all can hear me! You see the hallways in front of you? Your each going to take a path if you desire my death! I'll be waiting!'_

Soul growled as he had to listen to Jan, her voice was actually quite annoying like a super high pitch girl who just got her first boyfriend. Maka put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him that it would be fine.

"Alright guys lets do this!" shouted Kid: "Ed, Julio, Maka, Lina, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, i'm counting on you guys!" Everyone high-fived and went through their own hallway!

* * *

Kid, Liz, & Patty flew towards the end of the hallway excited to kill their long lived rival! "TODAY IS THE DAY WE KILL THIS BITCH RIGHT?" shouted a hyper Patty ready to break someone's bones into dust! Kid could feel the blackness trying to overtake him as they got closer. "Kid, I want you to go all out ok?" Liz commanded, Kid weakly nodded as he was unsure about it. They reached the end of the room to find it full of black copies of Kid, unsymmetrical copies of Kid that is which intensified the anger and rage within him causing the blackness to overtake instantly.

"UNSYMMETRICAL MEANS WORTHLESS SO PREPARE TO DIE UNHOLY COPIES!" Kid pulled out a blackened Liz and Patty and fired away extreamly powerful shots killing the copies one after another!

Patty bursted into a fit of laughter before she sang: **"Raining blood! From a lacerated sky! Bleeding its horror! Creating my structure, Now I shall reign in blood!"** the clones grouped into one giant shadow Kid clone with white eyes! Kid screamed and fired his now transformed blackened Death Cannons, obliterating the unholy giant clone!

"NOW!" shouted Devil Jan as a chair came from the ground and locked Kid into place! Liz and Patty now in their humans forms tried helping only to be knocked into chairs themselves! "Hello my darlings!" Kid struggled against the restraints and began to growl and hiss like an animal! "Not so fast baby! First we gotta watch your friends die!" a giant monitor poped up and showed all his friends running to their destinations making Kid laugh! "WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?" Kid grinned:

"You wanna watch my friends kill your guards?" Jan slapped him and turned up the volume. "I'm just letting you know Jan, these guys are no push overs!"

* * *

Oh man, are you guys ready for a royal ass kicking?

Song used: **Raining Blood by SLAYER**

-REDEADED


	14. Your First!

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, i've heard many things about you two. But I must ask-" Black*Star finally arrived at the room and looked at the red eyes staring directly into him as a giant deadly crimson red Dragon stepped foward.

"Do you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Black*Star began to chuckle quietly at first then busted out into a howl of laughter leaving the Dragon to do nothing more then grin!

"NO HUMAN, CREATURE, OR ANY TYPE OF BEING CAN DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY GOD BLACK*STAR!" the Dragon raised his claw and slammed it onto Black*Star who stood between two of the toes.

"Not even a flinch huh?" the Dragon inhaled and looked directly at Black*Star who jumped into the air as the Dragon covered the floor and walls in flames! "Careful there child, just because I may move slow doesn't mean i'm not a heavy hitter..."

Black*Star dropped to the floor only to be slammed against a wall by the Dragon's rough tail! "FUCK!" he shouted! Tsubaki changed and pulled him away from the wall as the Dragon stood up.

"Human, I will spare you if you give up and serve me. What say you hmm?" Black*Star scoffed and flipped off the Dragon! "A god never serves anyone but himself and his loved ones!" the Dragon groaned: "Then your death shall commence now."

The Dragon threw wind towards Tsubaki with one wing but she changed in time for Black*Star to catch her! He dashed towards the Dragon and slashed at his face leaving a mark across his face. "Good show!" the Dragon returned the slash with a slam to the floor with his claw. "Give up child! YOU WILL NOT WIN!" after that being said the Dragon lifted up his hand which was now smoking from a soul wave hit by Black*Star!

* * *

"What did I tell you Jan? My friends aren't weak." Devil Jan slammed her fist against a desk as she watched Black*Star coming back over and over again. Kid loved seeing her angry, it ment he was getting closer to winning as his rage subdued.

Liz sat there with a small smile as she saw Maka and Soul still running on the screen, she knew they wouldn't fail!

* * *

Black*Star started dashing everywhere in the room leaving the Dragon to slash at all the after images. "I TIRE OF THIS!" the Dragon flung his wings back and forth blowing wind every where! Black*Star was in the air and the Dragon simply snagged him in the air swallowing him whole! The Dragon sighed and stood up straight until he felt pain inside him! "What's this?..." Black*Star shouted inside of the Dragon:

**"I am the first not the last! Condemned by a single kiss! Betrayed eternally I'll rip inside your soul! Contaminating the world! Defying god and son! Black heart that brings your death! Living in infamy!"** Black*Star cut the Dragon into pieces from the inside!

* * *

Devil Jan broke the desk and sat down with her head in her hands sulking, she looked at the screen containing Julio as he was writing a message. She looked at it as he stood up with his opponents head in his head.

**YOUR NEXT**

Was what the message stated as he crushed the head with his fist!

* * *

Decent chapter no?

Song used: **Bloodline by SLAYER**

-REDEADED


	15. Maka Tough!

Upon arriving Maka was instantly grabbed by her neck and thrown into the middle of the room! "Hey what the fuck dude?" the man pushed a button releasing something from the ceiling! Soul instantly reverted back to human form and pulled Maka out of the way in time! Soul growled as the man chuckled in happiness. "Maka." "RIGHT!" instantly they were in perfect sync and coordination!

"I am John, pleased to kill you." Soul groaned at the stupid pun and just went as Maka dashed towards John. John lifted his hand and the apple in his hand shot forth towards Maka who sliced it in half!

"A Telekinetic huh?" John nodded and threw a chair at her. "NO MATCH FOR US!" Maka shouted as she dashed once more at him hacking away at chairs and tables. Maka looked John directly in the eyes who before she could hack into brought both his hands together which made two tables slam into Maka! She kicked them away as she breathed heavily from the frustration consuming her. "Maka?" Soul asked only to have her throw him at John! John made Soul fly into a wall which distracted him long enough for Maka to drop kick him in the face! John flew into a wall as Maka pulled Soul out of the other side of the room. Maka ate the pill Kid gave her which made her and Soul's defense and offense grow exponentially! Maka felt the urge to sing:

**"Simple smiles elude psychotic eyes! Lose all mind control rationale declines! Empty eyes enslave the creations! Of placid faces and lifeless pageants!"**

John fell out of the wall before laughing and looking up at Maka: "Kill me you fool, before I move-" she instantly started to hack and slash and cut and stab away at the body as she used Demon Hunter on him!

* * *

"Even my lover can kill your pathetic team all by herself!" Kid boasted, a little aroused as well. Devil Jan flipped the channel to show Ed and Lina eating her last member and laughing as they did so!

"Your dead Jan!"

* * *

Next chapter will most likely be the last and longest!

Song used: **Dead Skin Mask by SLAYER**

-REDEADED


	16. DIE JAN!

Kid broke off his restraint and threw it at Devil Jan's head knocking her to the floor a few feet away. Kid sent a text to the others as he freed his weapons, Devil Jan glared into his soul which ended as she felt the room shake! She looked up and jumped backwards as the ceiling fell down! The rest of the team appeared covered in blood with evil grins.

"You will pay, YOU ALL WILL PAY!" Devil Jan turned the room into blackness and slowly made it turn into a little something like her home in hell covered with soot and smog with fire blowing out of every spot it can find a way through! "You expect this to defeat us?" was Kid's response as his eyes turned gold and black. Devil Jan became some sort of demonic spider creature with three heads.

* * *

"You can go now..." Lord Death said to Spirit and Stein who were itching to fight a Devil. "THANKYOUSHINIGAMI-SAMA!" they shouted running out the door. "Ah crazy kids.."

* * *

Stein and Spirit were half-way there when Black*Star and Julio were knocked out. Ed tried to use Lina but ended up being slammed into the ground. Kid was breathing heavily as he hugged Maka: "No matter what, I love you." he charged towards Jan who only had two heads now and started firing away at Jan with everything he had! Jan tried a swipe but he evaded into the air to which he proceeded to use the black version of his Death Cannon. Jan looked up and he\ad one of her heads hit by the shots!  
She let out a pain filled scream and caught Kid to which she proceeded to squeeze the life from him. Maka's nerve had been hit and she threw Soul towards Jan's throat hitting and impaling one! The other head shrieked as Spirit and Stein sliced off the head Soul had impaled into. "Papa?" Spirit grinned and went back to fighting the Devil Jan who reverted back to her old self. Maka held Kid in her arms who smiled at her worried look. "Sadness isn't you my love..." Maka shed a tear as she chuckled at her lover's joke.  
"I'm not going to die Maka, not before Jan dies, please lift me up." Maka and Soul raised him as the others got up ready to kill! Devil Jan had transformed into a Dragon and and broke a hole through the castle.

"See you later losers!" shouted Dragon Jan as she flew off towards the hole. Kid let out an angry roar until he saw Ed throwing Julio towards the Dragon slicing the wings clear off! The Dragon fell back to the castle and before it could land Black*Star pulled off it's tail with his teeth and with Tsubaki's Dark Blade form, Maka and Soul tore off her legs as Ed, Lina, Spirit, & Stein pulled off the arms! Before Jan could breathe any fire Kid stood over here with his weapons and aimed towards her heart:

"This is for all the pain you and your **FUCKING WORTHLESS FRIENDS LEFT US WITH**!" Kid powered up the two weapons and blew intense power through Jan's heart! A undeserved quick death...

* * *

They all were made to stay the next few weeks in the hospital to treat their wounds. Kid as usual was the first one awake and slowly turned his head to see all his friends in their own beds. He finally saw Maka's next to him and he stroked her face with a tearful smile. She slowly woke up and held his hand with a small smile. "Good morning my love." Kid cried a little before responding:

"Good morning my love, wanna get married?

* * *

Hopefully the ending isn't that terrible... THANK YOU TO ALL READERS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!

-REDEADED


	17. The Wedding!

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" the two lovers shared a loving kiss and the church erupted with cheers!

"Your hitched now sir! What's your plan?" Julio asked as if he didn't already know. Kid laughed and showed them a picture of mountains:

"I'm thinking of taking her to go see Tibet!" Julio patted his future Lord's back as Ed, Soul, & Black*Star high-fived him in a row. "I just wanna thank you Ed, Julio, for helping me lead the group to victory."

"No thanks are needed sir, it was fun to kill her a second time!" Kid was shocked: "A second time?" Ed glared at Julio "Dude don't fuck up the time line!" Lina laughed and asked Ed and Julio:

"When are we headed back to the future?" Ed shrugged and Julio responded: "Whenever you guys want to i'm ready, Ed you can return as well now." Ed looked at Julio confused: "Donald's gone Ed, your free." Ed instantly looked at the floor.

"Ed?" Lina questioned with a worried expression only to be surprised when Ed covered his face and chuckled lightly. "Finally dead huh?... I can see my family now..." Ed hugged his sister and best friend as he let a few tears fall down his cheek. Kid patted his back and smiled. Ed grinned and whispered something to Lina who smiled greatly and took a red faced Julio by the hand: "Care to dance with me handsome?" Julio blushed brighter but nodded in agreement.

Soul placed his hand on Liz's who was talking to Tsubaki and asked as well: "Care to join me?" she smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck "I would love nothing more..." as they took off Black*Star kissed his girlfriend's cheek to which she pulled him up to dance as well!

"What would I do without you guys?" Ed laughed and responded to Kid: "I don't know friend, but i'm glad we get to share this adventure together, I have one warning for the future though!" Kid looked at Ed serious-ed up only to have Ed laugh at him.  
"When the baby comes, don't freak out about the asymmetrical moment ok?" Kid turned red and pushed Ed towards Patty: "Just the guy I was looking for! Let's show these bastards how to fucking dance big bro!" Ed held up a fist alongside her:  
"YOU GOT IT SIS!" Liz was looking at Soul with a grin: "What's with the look Liz?" "Black*Star just proposed to Tsubaki and i'm kinda jealous of everyone here getting hitched but me-" Soul kissed her instantly: "Who said this box in my pocket isn't an engagement ring?" Liz giggled excitedly and kissed her boyfriend deeply!

Kid chuckled and watched everyone dancing, he looked over at his wife dancing with her father who was crying with joy. Maka pulled away after hugging her dad and walked over to Kid:

"It's our turn don't you think?" Kid pulled her to the middle of the room and had the greatest slow dance with her. Nothing could ruin this moment, this one perfect moment to which neither of them would ever forget for as long as the drew breath.

"I Love You."

* * *

I had to do it! I hope you enjoyed this story!

-REDEADED aka Ed


End file.
